noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Frankenstein vs The Guards
3rd Elder decides to use himself as bait in order to help Tao gain access to the Union's systems and find Crombel's exact location. Prologue 3rd Elder informs Tao that his location has been compromised and that his enemies will find him within the day. 3rd Elder explains that he had no choice but to give up his location in order to find out where the satellites were and hinder Crombel's plans. He adds that he was limited in what he could do, if he kept his location hidden. Tao tells him that if the enemies know where he is, he should run. 3rd Elder disagrees and instead says that he'll act as bait, since what's happening around the world is just the beginning, and if they continue to waste time searching for Crombel, such disasters will become commonplace. 3rd Elder instructs Tao to track down the Union's command signals to locate Crombel. After the transmission ends, Frankenstein asks Tao for 3rd Elder's location. Realising they can't lose 3rd Elder, Frankenstein embarks on a rescue mission. He arrives and stops him from being killed, but before 3rd Elder can ask him anything Frankenstein starts to choke him. Battle Summary Frankenstein has 3rd Elder by the throat. He loosens his grip and lets him go. He tells 3rd Elder that he should be thankful that they still need him, otherwise Frankenstein would kill him himself. 3rd Elder asks why he's helping him. Frankenstein yells that he's trying to die without doing what he's supposed to. 3rd Elder apologises, insisting he didn't mean to throw away his life in vain, and he only intended to use himself as bait so that they could find Crombel's location. Frankenstein questions what would happen if they failed to find Crombel. That when he dies he'd be no more, but what would happen in his absence and whether he thinks, everything will be fine, when he dies? Frankenstein states that if he and his organisation created the problem, then they have a responsibility to fix it by any means necessary. 3rd Elder finally understands the true weight of his decision. The Guards begin their attack and Frankenstein pushes them back. Frankenstein tells them he's already annoyed and wonders what they are? They're in a gruesome state and the way they use their power is highly unstable. He then comments that he thought the man in the mask was dead, and says that it looks as though Crombel is up to something again. 3rd Elder tells Frankenstein they are guards that are in the development stage. Frankenstein enquires whether he means the ones that were with 1st Elder when they last fought. 3rd Elder confirms this to be the case and tells him that they were kept hidden since they were incomplete, but Crombel discovered them and he can see for himself how they've been exploited. Frankenstein comments that probably means their lives will end soon. 3rd Elder agrees and tells him that the best way to help them is to let them be at peace. Frankenstein says he is aware and decides to take the lead, and asks 3rd Elder to cover from behind. Before 3rd Elder can respond, Frankenstein rushes at the guards and begins his attack. He launches a powerful attack and the guards dodge it. He then releases dark matter spears which the enemy avoids again. Frankenstein cuts one of the guards in half using the dark spear and then does the same thing to a 2nd guard. A guard tries to attack Frankenstein from behind, but he is stopped by 3rd Elder. A guard grabs 3rd Elder and pushes him back, whilst the remaining guard attacks Frankenstein. Frankenstein attacks with his dark matter spikes and stabs the guard multiple times before cutting him to pieces. The guard that grabbed hold of 3rd Elder starts to glow and self-destructs. The resulting explosion injures 3rd Elder and Frankenstein. Frankenstein wonders what they were filled with, and mentions that he knew something was wrong with their fighting style. 3rd Elder guesses that Crombel must've implanted an explosive device in them, as if using them once wasn't enough. Frankenstein looks at the remaining guard and wonders if the masked guy managed to escape, he states that they need to take care of him quickly as they don't know when he'll blow up. 3rd Elder volunteers to finish him off and asks Frankenstein to let him do so. Frankenstein backs off and leaves it to 3rd Elder. 3rd Elder thanks him, then steps forward. He looks at the guard pityingly and wonders if he reached the point where even walking is a struggle. Frankenstein looks on, as 3rd Elder gathers his strength. He apologises to the guard for making his sacrifice and the sacrifice of his comrades go to waste, and with those words he finishes off the last guard. Aftermath The guards are defeated and the masked man manages to escape. The masked man informs Crombel of the situation, which allows Tao to find Crombel's exact location, allowing Frankenstein to throw one hell of a party. Image Gallery 522_79_Frankenstein Makes His Presence Known.png|Frankenstein makes his presence known. 522_81_New RK Acquired.png|New RK acquired. 522 82 Frankenstein Chokes 3rd Elder.png|Frankenstein asks 3rd Elder, what he thinks he's doing, whilst choking the living daylights out of him. 523_2_Frankenstein Chokes 3rd Elder For His Asinine Plan.png|Frankenstein chokes 3rd Elder for his asinine plan. 523_5_3rd Elder Questions Frankenstein.png|3rd Elder questions Frankenstein. 523_5_Frankenstein Chides 3rd Elder For His Stupidity.png|Frankenstein chides 3rd Elder for his stupidity. 523_7_3rd Elder Realises How Stupid He Has Been.png|3rd Elder realises how stupid he has been. 523_8_The Guards Attack.png|The guards attack. 523_10a_Frankenstein Counterattacks.png|Frankenstein counterattacks. 523_10b_The Guards Are Pushed Back.png|The guards are pushed back. 523_11_The Guards Recover Quickly.png|The guards recover quickly. 523_13_Frankenstein Is Annoyed.png|Frankenstein is annoyed. 523_15_Frankenstein Wonders Why The Guards Seem Incomplete.png|Frankenstein wonders why the guards seem incomplete. 523_16_Frankenstein Thought The Masked Man Was Dead.png|Frankenstein thought the masked man was dead. 523_17_Frankenstein Realises That Crombel Must Be Playing Games.png|Frankenstein realises that Crombel must be playing games. 523_18_3rd Elder Tells Frankenstein About The Guards.png|3rd Elder tells Frankenstein about the guards. 523_19_3rd Elder Explains That The Should Be Put To Rest.png|3rd Elder explains they should be put to rest. 523_21_Frankenstein Understands And Asks 3rd Elder To Cover Him From Behind.png|Frankenstein understands and asks 3rd Elder to cover him from behind. 523_22_Frankenstein Rushes Off Without Waiting For A Reply.png|Frankenstein rushes off without waiting for a reply. 523_23_Frankenstein Launches An Attack At The Enemies.png|Frankenstein launches an attack at the enemies. 523_24_The Enemies Avoid The Attack.png|The enemies avoid the attack. 523_25_Frankenstein Gathers His Aura.png|Frankenstein gathers his aura. 523_26_Frankenstein Unleashes The Power Of The Dark Spear.png|Frankenstein unleashes the power of the dark spear. 523_27a_The Guards Are Surprised By Frankenstein's Power.png|The guards surprised by Frankenstein's power. 523_27b_The Masked Man Is Surprised By Frankenstein's Power.png|The masked man is surprised by Frankenstein's power. 523_29_The Guards Avoid The Attack.png|The guards avoid the attack. 523_30_One Of The Guards Charges At Frankenstein.png|One of the guards charges at Frankenstein. 523_31_Frankenstein Halves His Problems.png|Frankenstein halves his problems. 523_34_A Guard Attacking From Behind Is Pushed Back.png|A guard attacking from behind is pushed back. 523_35_Frankenstein Surprised That 3rd Elder Helped Him.png|Frankenstein surprised that 3rd Elder helped him. 523_36_3rd Elder Protects Frankenstein.png|3rd Elder protects Frankenstein. 523_38_A Guard Grabs Hold Of 3rd Elder.png|A guard grabs hold of 3rd Elder. 523_39_Another Guard Charges At Frankenstein.png|Another guard charges at Frankenstein. 523_40_Frankenstein Unleashes The Power Of The Dark Spear.png|Frankenstein unleashes the power of the dark spear. 523_41_The Guard Is Stabbed.png|The guard is stabbed. 523_42_The Guard Realises He's Dead.png|The guard realises he's dead. 523_44_Frankenstein Cuts The Guard Into Little Pieces.png|Frankenstein cuts the guard into little pieces. 523_45a_Frankenstein Pleased With Himself.png|Frankenstein pleased with himself. 523_45b_The Guard Blows Himself Up In An Effort To Take 3rd Elder With Him.png|The guard blows himself up in an effort to take 3rd Elder with him. 523_47_Frankenstein Shields Himself From The Blast.png|Frankenstein shields himself from the blast. 523_51_Frankenstein Wonders What The Guards Were Filled With.png|Frankenstein wonders what the guards were filled with. 523_53a_3rd Elder Explains This Is Crombel's Doing.png|3rd Elder explains this is Crombel's doing. 523_53b_Frankenstein Glares At 3rd Elder For Stating The Obvious.png|Frankenstein glares at 3rd Elder for stating the obvious. 523_54_Frankenstein Notices The Masked Man Is Gone.png|Frankenstein notices the masked man is gone. 523_55_The Final Guard.png|The final guard. 523_56_3rd Elder Wants To Kill Him.png|3rd Elder wants to kill him. 523_58_Frankenstein Allows Him To Do So.png|Frankenstein allows him to do so. 523_59_The Guard Is Worn Out.png|The guard is worn out. 523_60a_3rd Elder Apologises To The Guard.png|3rd Elder apologises to the guard. 523_60b_3rd Elder Gets Ready To Destroy The Guard.png|3rd Elder gets ready to destroy the guard. 523_61_Frankenstein Watches From Behind.png|Frankenstein watches from behind. 523_62_The Guard Awaits Death.png|The guard awaits death. 523_64_3rd Elder Unleashes His Aura And Kills The Last Guard.png|3rd Elder unleashes his aura and kills the last guard.